


Forbidden Desires of two siblings

by forbidden_weasleys



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Incest - Fandom, Weasley Family - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbidden_weasleys/pseuds/forbidden_weasleys
Summary: Fred Weasley and Ginny Weasley hadn’t always been in love, but once they realised they were, it could’ve never ended – no matter the circumstances.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 17





	Forbidden Desires of two siblings

CHAPTER ONE:

Ginny Weasley was incredible at Quidditch – whether her brothers accepted that fact or not – and most of the time, she could beat them at their own games. However, days like today, when all of the Weasleys were together and they were all feeling competitive, things tended to become a _lot_ harder.

With Ginny on Bill and Ron’s team, and Harry Potter, Fred and George all on their own team – with Percy keeping score and Charlie sitting out due to a injury from a dragon – they’d been playing about in the makeshift Quidditch Pitch in the backyard for _hours._ And to be honest with you, Ginny didn’t really know who was winning at this stage. She doubted anyone else knew either, it was more that nobody wanted to venture inside and deal with their mother’s inevitable Christmas time hassling. 

Ginny’s fingers were aching not only from the cold, but from playing Chaser as well as Seeker, and having dealt with one too many bludgers hitting her from Fred. All of them were covered in sweat, or even bruises, but that didn’t stop any of them – especially a determined Ginny – from battering each other as a means to win for their team. 

“Give it up, Fred! You’re not going to win, or knock me off my broom!” Ginny chortled with laughter as she swerved to avoid a bludger sent her way from Fred and continued across the Pitch until she sent the quaffle soaring through the hoops.

“Don’t speak so soon!” Fred yelled before a bludger knicked her finger as she’d collected the quaffle and tried to score another goal.

“You still won’t knock me off my broom.” she smirked.

She was just about to make a potential a winning goal when the back door swung open and they all paused to see the matriarch of their family, Molly Weasley, standing in the doorway, hands on her hips.

“That’s enough for one day! I need help in the kitchen if _anyone_ expects to eat tonight!” 

They all groaned unhappily but nonetheless landed on the soft grass and stuck their brooms and their equipment in the shed. 

  
Fred, dripping with sweat from the exertion used to throw bludgers, ripped his shirt from his head, his back muscles rippling with the motion. Ginny found her stomach stirring oddly as she walked behind him, watching him walk with a god-like confidence. He was so attractive it was almost anger inducing.

Ginny shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts and raced ahead in behind Hermione.

”I dibs first shower!” she yelled before anyone else could.

The rest of the Weasley siblings groaned. Ginny smirked, until Mrs Weasley said, “No. We’ll run out of hot water if we take our usual showers. Fred and Ginny, you two go first.”

“Together?!” Ginny spluttered, shocked.

Molly rolled her eyes from where she was slicing potatoes. “Not naked – just wear your undergarments, Ginny. Honestly, it’s like you think money for water bills grows on trees,” she grumbled under her breath.

Ginny took it as a sign to not get on her mother’s bad side when she was already stressed and she sighed, making her way up, up and up the stairs to her bathroom to retrieve clothes and then walked until she came to the bathroom. 

Surprisingly, for a rather oddly shaped and poor home, the Weasleys shower was rather large – probably an ode to the fact that the Weasley boys were all ridiculously tall and broad and needed much more space than Ginny or the average person did – and had two shower heads – this hadn’t always been the case, but last year their shower head randomly stopped working so Arthur had added another incase the same thing were to occur again. Both of these things meant showers were actually enjoyable for Ginny as she didn’t need to be cramped up. 

She quickly stripped off her Quidditch robes leaving her in her black lacy bra and equally as lacy, and very revealing, underwear – she blushed at having worn these when she’d have to be showering with her brother, but she brushed off the anxiety and turned on the water. She pulled the rubber band from her hair so her ginger locks fell long down her back and stepped under the water.

She relished in the warmth and washed her hair absentmindedly, thinking over potential Quidditch plays for the upcoming school season. She was so far in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Fred in the bathroom until he stepped under the water beside her.

Ginny squealed and jumped slightly. “You jerk! You gave me a heartattack!” she scolded, slapping his chest with the back of her hand, but blushing when she touched the bare skin. She quickly pulled her hand away.

”Sorry,” he smirked, not really at all sorry and Ginny tried to ignore the way his eyes trailed down her body uncaringly.

It suddenly felt very hot in the bathroom.

Ginny had seen her brothers shirtless countless times – it was inevitable – but something about seeing him standing tall beside her, his taut, muscled chest glistening with sweat and water, sent shivers down her spine and made her stomach flutter.

Before he caught her staring, she bent down to retrieve the shampoo and began to wash her hair, closing her eyes so she could pretend her brother wasn’t beside her in the shower.

Her eyes flung open as two large hands, that encased her entire hips and more, grasped her and a body brushed behind her enough to feel his crotch against her arse.

”Excuse me...” he said and leant down, practically bending her over with him, to reach the shampoo that she’d stowed near her feet.

It was only thirty seconds, but it felt like hours of his hands scorching her skin, before he pulled away back to his side of the shower.

Ginny gulped down a breath and washed out the shampoo when a thought occurred to her. With a smirk, she stepped forward, deciding it was now or never with her forbidden thoughts.

”Excuse me...” she repeated and brushed past him to get to the body wash. However, cockily, she bent over, her ass pressing hard into his crotch as she reached for the body wash. 

She nearly dropped it when she heard him utter out the smallest of groans and his hand grasped her hip with the lightest of touch.

Unable to stop herself, she dropped the body wash to hold onto the wall and she pressed back against him, selfishly grinding against his growing bulge until she’d heard him groan again.

His hands snaked around her hips more purposefully this time and pulled her back into him so she could feel everything. Everything.

Ginny was beyond turned on, and even under the water, she could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs. She was just about to reach and touch herself when a foot knocked her feet apart ever so slightly and a hand snaked up her thigh to the bundle of nerves between her legs. 

She cried out as he circled his fingers through the thin material of her underwear. “Fred, please...” she begged, wanting more. 

He arched her head up towards him and peppered kisses down her neck. “We shouldn’t,” he muttered against her.

She ground her hips meaningfully against his covered cock that was still grinding against her ass. 

“You want this. So do I,” she reminded him, moaning as his fingers circled her clit deliciously. “Please fuck me, Fred.”

He groaned out and his hand dropped from her clit. She nearly whined until his hand reached up and unclipped her bra, the material dropping down her arms to the floor. Then, two large hands found the sides of her underwear and dropped them to the floor so Ginny was exposed for him. She faintly heard the rustle of his own underwear and she pressed her hips back looking for his cock. 

A hand met the small of her back and pressed until she was arched over further for him. His other hand snaked up her thigh and circled her clit a few times to make sure she was wet enough before stopping.

”This won’t be gentle. I’m going to fuck you – hard,” he warned her, giving her the chance to back out.

”Please, Fred. Fuck me,” she begged, arching her back further.

His hands found her hips to hold her in place and without warning, he sunk to the hilt inside her. Ginny was unable to moan, and could only let out a shocked, and satisfied, gasp and tightened around him.

”God, you’re so fucking tight,” he cursed. 

“Move...please,” she begged.

He shrunk out of her and then snapped his hips forward so hard she actually moaned. He set an unexplainable pace that rocked her insides and Ginny could only hope her legs didn’t give out as he fucked her mercilessly.

“You’re gonna need to be quiet, darling, don’t want anyone to hear you, do we?” he told her and she could hear the smirk in his voice as he continued to fuck her. When she didn’t stay quiet, his hand reached up and wrapped round her throat tight enough to silence her. “That’s a girl. Focus on cumming for me.”

His words made her tighten around him and all she could think was that she never wanted this to end. 

She’d never been fucked so good in her life – not by Dean Thomas, Michael Corner, or anyone else she’d fucked – and she would do anything to feel his cock inside her for the rest of her life.

He let go of her hip to reach down and circle her clit so forcefully that her knees buckled slightly and she had to grip the wet tiles so she didn’t collapse. 

“Look at you,” he cooed, “So wet. So tight. Practically begging me to ruin you, hm?”

Ginny mewled out as best she could with his hand around her throat and it only urged him on faster.

She tightened around him as she felt the coiling in her stomach built and he sensed it.

”That’s a good girl. Come on, cum for your brother, huh?” He snapped his hips so hard forward that it snapped the coil and Ginny came mercilessly. 

Her legs shook viciously and she moaned his name as best she could as she tightened so hard around him, he couldn’t hold back his own orgasm. He forced himself forward once more and held her tight to him as he shot rope after rope of cum inside her, urging her through another orgasm with his fingers on her clit until she slumped and was a shaking mess.

He stayed inside her for a few moments, thrusting slowly, but he eventually unwound his hand from her throat and withdrew from her warm heat.

”Spread your legs,” he ordered and she did. He crouched down and watched his cum drip from her cunt deliciously. He reached a finger to it and pushed a glob back inside her, smirking as she moaned at his touch on her over sensitivity. 

“Don’t worry, I’m finished with you. For now,” he reassured and smirked again as her thighs clenched. He stepped forward and rubbed her bottom lip with his finger. “I hope you know that I won’t let you go now. I will make you mine.”

”I couldn’t imagine anything else.”


End file.
